


Good Shit Right There

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And hes horny and done with pete's shit, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Patrick is whiny, Pete is afucking dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP sending a nude photo or sext to Person B, and Person B responding with “sign me the FUCK up good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats  some good shit right there right there if i do ƽaү so my selｆ  i say so  thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ Good shit”</p>
<p>Bonus: Person A immediately tells them they want to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Shit Right There

**Author's Note:**

> you know what sucks, the fact that YOU CANNOT PUT EMOJIS HERE FOR SOME REASON
> 
> so just pretend there are emojis there
> 
> first of all, i am sorry for the use of this meme but it definitely seems like something pete would do so... second of all, sorry for not updating my chaptered fic for a while. also even though i have a fic that’s already a work in progress i'm writing something else (katelyn logic). the prompt is from otpprompts.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts or anything you can talk to me on my tumblr (phanxfob.tumblr.com) i'm nice really

Patrick has been asking Pete via text to come over for about 5 minutes now. Normally, as soon as Patrick texted the first ‘im bored come over’ Pete rushed straight over. But Pete is just playing hard to get. But he knows what he’s doing, kind of.

_11:32 PM_

**From Patrick:** come over pleease pretty pleease

_11:32 PM_

**To Patrick:** idk trick im feeling kinda tired so

Pete actually isn’t tired at all. In fact he wants nothing more than to just head straight to Patrick’s house and fuck him right there. But he’s just seeing how long it’s going to take before he inevitably gives in.

_11:33 PM_

**From Patrick:** well i guess it comes down to this

_11:34 PM_

**From Patrick:** because somebody is deciding to me a huge dick for some reason

_11:36 PM_

**From Patrick:** (1 image attached)

Pete clicks on the attached image and his eyes widen when he sees it a picture of Patrick.

But it’s not just any ordinary picture. Patrick is completely naked and cross legged biting on his bottom lip while staring straight at the camera. He held his cock in one hand and took the picture with the other wearing a look that said, _I got you know, you little shit._

Pete doesn’t really know what goes through his head as he does this but he searches ‘good shit meme’ online and copies the text. He knows Patrick won’t exactly appreciate the use of the meme as much as he does, but Pete will make it up to him tonight when he inevitably goes over to Patrick’s house.

_11:36 PM_

**To Patrick:** sign me the FUCK up good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats  some good shit right there right there if i do ƽaү so my selｆ  i say so  thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ Good shit

_Read: 11:37 PM_

Pete cackles, knowing that Patrick is probably going to be pissed at him. But he really does appreciate the pictures and definitely will show that appreciation later..

_11:37 PM_

**From Patrick:** im breaking up with you. my house. now you fucker.

_11:37 PM_

**To Patrick:** coming over trick. love you too  <3

 

* * *

 

 

Pete shows up at Patrick’s doorstep and knocks on his door. He is greeted by a shirtless and adorably furious Patrick who pulls him inside.

“You loser,” Patrick snarls as he drags Pete into his bedroom.

“Yeah I know. But I’m your loser. And sorry, I really couldn’t help it. I-” Pete tried explaining through giggles before being interrupted by Patrick pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, pressing his lips firmly onto Pete’s.

“You’re lucky I fucking love you,” Patrick said whispering against Pete’s mouth. “Or else I would have seriously broke up with you,”

“Aw, babe you say the sweetest things,” Pete said and began to tug at the belt holding Patrick’s pants. “Take this off, please?”

“I really shouldn’t let you after what you did,” Patrick said, but undid his belt and slid off his pants and boxers, “Hey, you better take yours off too,”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Pete replies and pulls his shirt off along with his pants and boxers. Then Pete grasped at Patrick’s neck and pulls him down again into a wet kiss, running his tongue against Patrick’s bottom lip.

Pete slides his tongue into Patrick’s mouth while Patrick moans softly against his lips. Pete presses a leg in between Patrick and smirks when he sees that he’s already half hard.

Flipping them over, Pete straddles Patrick’s porcelain white thighs and grinds down into his hips, eliciting a moan from both of them. “Pete, oh God, get on with it already,” Patrick whines needily.

“Fuck, someone’s impatient.” Pete smirks, reaching to the table next to the bed and pulling out the half-empty bottle of lube. Pete poured some over his fingers while Patrick writhed around on the bed murmuring obscenities under his breath.

“Mine,” Pete said softly as he carefully slid one finger into Patrick’s hole. Under him, Patrick mumbles out _fuck_ and arches his back into Pete’s hand. “ _Oh, Pete_ , another one.” he moans. Using that as encouragement, Pete adds in another finger, watching Patrick’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Pete, I’m ready now, come _on_ ,” Patrick groans.

“Sorry, I don’t really know what you want me to do,” Pete said slyly as he removed his fingers and rolled on a condom.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Patrick said in reply, giving Pete a look of annoyance.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Pete said. He held up Patrick’s leg with one arm and grabbed his hip with the other and pushed in about halfway. They both groaned simultaneously, Patrick grasping Pete’s shoulders scratching slightly and leaving little red marks on Pete’s tan skin. Hooking his leg around Pete’s waist, he thrust up into Pete as much as he could.

They establish a sloppy rhythm, with Patrick getting louder, more high pitched and Pete thrusting in harder. It reaches to the point where Pete almost pulls out completely just to slam back in, while Patrick groans obscenely because Pete grazes against his prostate and Pete senses it, adjusting to hit it easier and harder.

Pete reaches for Patrick’s cock and begins to pump in time with his thrusts, until the Patrick whines out, “Pete, I’m close, I’m so close, oh, I’m gonna-”

Leaning into his ear Pete growls, “Come on, Patrick, come on,” and it sends Patrick to the edge.

“Oh, shit!” Patrick whimpers and he comes in thick, white, ropes over Pete’s hand and both of their stomachs, Pete jerking him through his orgasm. Not after long, Pete follows, shooting his load inside Patrick and crying out Patrick’s name.

Slowly, Pete pulls out and tosses the condom away, and then cleaning up Patrick with the clean towel they learned to keep in the bedside drawer.

“Love you,” Pete said, collapsing on the bed next to Patrick.

“Love you too, but I’m still mad at you about the meme. I’m never sending nudes again,” Patrick said grumpily.

“I’m sorry, Trick. It won’t happen again,” Pete said innocently, giving Patrick puppy dog eyes. “Can we still cuddle though?”

Patrick tries resisting for a bit, but then gives in eventually, burying himself in Pete’s chest and feeling Pete’s strong arms around him.

“Still totally mad at you,” Patrick mumbles before falling soundly in Pete’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned you have sinned we all just sinned


End file.
